


maybe this is love?

by yulisam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Noseingles idontspeakinglish soft Lemommasadelante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulisam/pseuds/yulisam
Summary: MC is a Botany student who works part-time in the most expensive greenhouse in Seoul.After being constantly harassed by a stranger on the messenger, she resumes her daily life and decides to do an event for work but ...Found an angel, it was so damn cute
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	maybe this is love?

MC is a university student who lives off her part-time job, her family lives far away and she rarely writes to her, but their relationship is not bad.

She would never believe that this kind of thing could happen to her.

The first time, he ignores the strange messenger who had been hacked into his cell phone, but while closing the greenhouse during his night shift, he received another message that day and, still afraid, he responds to the stranger.

\- Why do you keep doing this? Please, stop

\- Miss, I am afraid you do not understand my intention, I have told you about the development of this game and I thought you would be interested,why did you change your mind?

\- no one in their right mind would get into the car of a stranger to go to a location also unknown

\- So ... Then ... Don't you do it for me?

\- what are you talking about?

\- Forget about the game, I just need you to come with me please, it's not a bad place, I swear! If only you would let me explain it better-

\- I'm going to drop this number, find someone else, I will not.

Unknown always wrote as sweetly as possible to convince her to help him and go with him, calls always hung before saying a word.  
MC is not so naive, she flatly refuses but with a singular fear that shakes her body and senses

The following days the situation remains the same, she feels somewhat harassed but she doubted that the police would do anything, because it was obvious that this guy knew who he was to get to this point and that ... it only scared him more.

It got to the point of changing the phone.

But remembering the conversations with the stranger, she realized that they never became threatening, in fact they became pleas and pleas, but she was still scared. Why so much insistence?

And then one day it stopped.

MC Decided not to think about it any more as he returned to his job in the city greenhouse, studied botany, and was a part-time assistant to Dr. Krief, who was in charge of the place. She liked her work a lot, flowers and plants had been her passion since she was little, although it was not the only thing that she was passionate about.

One day he suggested to his superior if a special event was held to get more people interested in the place. It would be a way to raise funds to put more decorations that were not within the budget ...

In addition his boss loved her so much that he was able to give him a bonus, money moves the world! Money bought nice things, money bought the happiness of a socially isolated young woman.

Dr. Krief did not take long to approve his plan for the organization of the event, and he was confident that MC would do his best to make this work.

\- Well MC, let's hope this has good results, the mayor will be pleased

\- I will do great Dr. Krief, I will not disappoint you.

\- Speaking of the event, recently I got the news that a certain photographer was interested in taking some pictures of the ornamental section of zone C.

The greenhouse "New Eden" could be considered a wonder of the world in itself, the ambition of various engineers, botanists, architects in addition to the funding of various CEOS and the constant insistence of the current mayor resulted in a wonderful project worthy of a fairy tale. fairies The place had a complex organization system, but to make the explanation too long, the main areas were 3, area A, natural landscape, B, labyrinth complex and C, ornamental area. The latter is formed by different plants, trees, shrubs, and flowers of all kinds, it is the tourist area of the greenhouse.

\- A photographer? It's been a long time since one came

\- The New Eden became so popular so fast that when people didn't notice anything else, it just faded away, it's unfortunate

\- Do not worry Doctor, I am sure that this event will remind people that here they have a piece of paradise

\- hahaha let's hope so, this place is so big that it could fall apart if it ceases to have the investment of the CEOS

\- I will not allow that to happen, changing the subject, who will come?

\- the photographer? I think it was V, do you know him MC?

And MC dropped the books he had in his arms all that time

\- Could you repeat what you said?

And before she knew it, ver life changed radically

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any constructive criticism and also say if you want any kind of event in the future, could you help me to develop this vomited of ideas and finally, forgive my Bad english


End file.
